pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
5809 Cartoon Ridiculous's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrinton (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Zaffi (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Rarity Five Second Rule *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster-0.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Joy Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jill's Disgust Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Jill's Anger Pepe Le Pew sings "All in the Golden Aftnernoon" from Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bill's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bill's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Anger Emmy in A Cool School.png|Emmy as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Sour Venus.png|Sour Venus as The Pizza Girl Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG